Pick up Lines
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: In which boys try to use pick up lines on girls, only to fail miserably. Fluffy humor, couples of all kinds.


Pick up Lines.

Summary: In which boys try to use pick up lines on girls, only to fail miserably. Fluffy humor, couples of all kinds.

-.-

**Chapter 1: Fell from Heaven.**

-.-

He coughed to catch her attention.

Oh, how he loved when she'd give him that annoyed glare.

"Hello Love."

Caroline really didn't have the timer nor energy to deal with him right now, not when he was posing that arrogant smirk on his face. "Is there something I can help you with Klaus?"

He liked the way she pronounced that one syllable that was his name. "I was just wondering if it hurt."

She cocks an eyebrow at this, surely Klaus had more taste, right? "If what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven of course." He smiles charmingly, and Caroline vaguely wonders how he can use such a cheesy line so effectively.

Not that she'd give him any satisfaction of his accomplishment, no, she had a better idea. "Are you insinuating that I'm an angel?"

He's thrown off by her innocent curiously, but takes it as a good sign. "Of course Love."

"And angel that's fallen from heaven?"

"You'd have to be."

Caroline hums to herself. "Satan and all his followers were once angels you know, before they fell from heaven." She leans forward, very nearly in his personal space.

Klaus nods, feeling his heart quicken in a way it wasn't supposed to.

Caroline smiles, leaning back. "So technically you're saying I look like a demon?"

He pauses, before shooting her a look that says 'that was a nasty trick.'

She laughs and shoots him a look thy responds 'that was a nasty pick up line.'

Neither say it, but both are fairly amused and pleased with their conversation.

-.-

She sat at the bar, looking far too down to be out and about.

He really shouldn't have, but he went up to her anyways. Because Matt hated seeing others upset, and Rebekah especially, for some reason. Besides, she was probably waiting there to talk to him anyways.

"Hey, what's bugging you?" He asks, straight to the point as he finishes cleaning the last cup of the night.

She just sighs, not looking up from her fizzed out beverage. "Mother tried to kill me, thinks I'm a monster, you know, the usual."

"Well, that sounds terrible." Matt says truthfully.

Rebekah snorts in a very unladylike way.

They sit there in silence, but its not an uncomfortable one. No, it's one laced with sadness and desperation.

Matt didn't like it, and he racked his brain for some way or another to cheer the Blonde up.

"So, did it hurt?" Yes, yes this was a terribly thought out method of trying to cheer someone up.

Rebekah eyes him, completely thrown off. "Did my Mother trying to kill me hurt? Why yes, yes it did."

Matt flushes. "That's not what I meant to ask! I meant, uh, did it hurt, when you fell from heaven." He ends it quietly, losing his courage.

She stares at him like he's just declared himself insane.

Matt's starting to think he IS insane.

Then she starts laughing. She starts laughing and crying at the same time, burrowing herself into his chest.

He's not sure if he's succeeded or failed, so he just wraps his arms around her awkwardly.

-.-

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"You know, when you fell from heaven."

"...Damon, I'm a Witch you idiot, grow a brain so I'm not sending electrical shocks through a rock of a head!"

"Ah, gotta love Judgey." And really, he only said such a ridiculous line so he could watch her strut out like a little bird trying to be independent.

The annoyed expression that made her chocolate eyes glint was really just a bonus.

-.-

Elena knew Stefan was brooding at the moment, and it made her upset.

She pokes him. "Hey."

He smiles a small smile saved just for her. "Hey."

"You're upset." She observes. "What'd Damon do this time?"

He chuckles softly. "Nothing you need to know Lena."

She frowns. "He didn't kill anyone, did he?"

Stefan frowns. "It's nothing Elena, really."

"Stefan-"

"Hey, did it hurt?"

"What? Stefan what are you talking abou-"

"When you fell from heaven."

She stares at him, before bursting out laughing. "Oh I can't believe you just said that! Seriously Stefan!"

Stefan laughs along with her. She was distracted, she wouldn't know or worry about what Damon was doing now.

So he felt it was okay that he'd just said the most cheesy line he could think of.

"Oh, I'm so telling Caroline and Bonnie you said that!"

...On second thought, maybe he should've just kissed her senseless.

-.-

A/N: Completely random. If you want more, review! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, or certain pairings you'd like to see, just say so!


End file.
